M de Sexo
by Martha S
Summary: Uma emocionante e excitante viagem pela vida da jovem e atraente Soraia, que leva a alucinantes viagens pelo mundo da sexualidade.
1. O Serviço

**M de sexo**

"_O sabor da Tentação!"_

**Capítulo I- O serviço**

**O Dr. Lenine **pediu mais uma vez os serviços a Soraia. Esta, já experiente, nem exitou. O objectivo deste trabalho (como todos os outros) era conseguir conquistar um homem casado cuja mulher se encontrava desconfiada de que ele a andava a trair.

**Filipa** era casada já há 10 anos com o General Sousa e tinha uma aparência não muito desejada pelos homens. Esta desconfiada pediu a Lenine, seu amigo de infância, o teste de fidelidade com a ajuda das modelos da sua agência, entre elas e a melhor, **Soraia**.

O **General de Sousa** era reformado e 20 anos mais velho do que Filipa. Trabalhava na sua loja de fotografia que comprou depois de se reformar, muito conhecida na rua.

Quarta-feira, Soraia dirigiu-se à loja fingindo-se de uma cliente.

Ela observava atentamente Sousa a contar o dinheiro, atrás do balcão que tinha ganho naquela tarde quente de Verão.

Sousa era um homem de estatura baixa, forte e tinha cabelos grisalhos que completavam o seu charme. Soraia pega numa máquina Canon e pergunta:

- Qual é o preço desta máquina senhor?

- 111 Euros minha senhora.

Sousa olhava minuciosamente para Soraia. Não era comum virem raparigas tão bonitas á sua loja.

Soraia vestia um vestido preto com um grande decote que fazia ver-se um pouco das suas mamas robustas e redondas. Fazia realçar as suas curvas perfeitas e o seu formoso rabo redondo que não passava de despercebido a nenhum homem.

- Obrigada. A sua loja é magnífica e deve-lhe dar muito trabalho e ocupar muito tempo…

- Sim dá trabalho mas não ocupa muito tempo porque também tenho os meus "serviços".

- Deve ser muito difícil conciliar trabalho, casa e família …. (passava a mão no decote) …

- Não sou casado, mas tenho os meu trabalhos fora daqui.

- Já estava a achar estranho, um homem tão sedutor e charmoso ser casado … Já eu também sou solteira.

- Solteira? Não tem nenhum namorado? Que estranho. Aposto que todos os homens querem namorar com uma pessoa como a senhora.

- Não diga isso… Sabe que eu sempre quis aprender a fotografar como uma profissional.

- A sério? Quer que lhe ensine?

- Seria óptimo. E quando me pode ensinar?

- Hoje mesmo.

- Oh, não lhe queria ocupar tempo.

- Não ocupa tempo, pelo contrário … preenche-o.

- Obrigada!

E entram os dois pela porta trocando olhares sedutores.

Sousa pega na máquina fotográfica e passa a para a mão de Soraia docemente.

Sousa põem-se atrás dela. Soraia encosta-se mais para trás fazendo com que os seus corpos se fizessem tocar em todas as partes.

Já estava um pouco excitado mas para se distrair foi explicando como tirar uma boa fotografia a Soraia.

- Eu não tenho jeito nenhum …

- Não tem? Parece uma profissional.

Soraia sentia o pénis de Sousa a tocar-lhe nas bordas do seu rabo cobiçado por muitos. Virou-se e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Não aguentando mais, Sousa beijou Soraia delicadamente.

- Desculpe!

- Não peça desculpa.

Beijando-se, desta vez, agressivamente e loucamente, as línguas dos dois entrelaçavam-se. As mãos de Sousa desciam pelo corpo de Soraia fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Este puxa as pernas de Soraia para cima, pondo-as na sua cintura e senta-a na mesa. Soraia tirava a roupa a Sousa enquanto este a beijava agressivamente. Depois, foi a vez de Sousa tirar a roupa a Soraia e apenas com um movimento já estava sem nada. Este apalpava-lhe as mamas enquanto esta lhe trincava o pescoço. Sousa estava resumidamente, LOUCO. Há 10 anos que não estava com uma mulher destas.

Sousa beijava, trincava e chupava os seios de Soraia enquanto esta se abria mais e lhe lambia o pescoço.

Soraia, num gesto rápido e preciso afasta Sousa, já suado, e levanta-se dirigindo-se ao mini-frigorífico.

De lá tirou chantilly e gelo.

- Apetece-me um gelado.

Esta baixou-se e tirou com os dentes os boxers de Sousa. O pénis estava erecto e duro.

Soraia enche aquele pau duro de chantilly e abre a boca metendo-o lá dentro. Chupava e chupava metendo mais chantilly. Sousa gritava de prazer!


	2. A idade não invalida o tamanho

**Capítulo II- A idade não invalida o tamanho.**

Soraia estava espantada com a grossura e rigidez do pénis de Sousa. Como era raro ver um homem de quase 70 anos com um assim tão suculento e delicioso pau como aquele de quase 25 cm. A sua garganta pedia mais e mais daquele sabor intenso.

- Também quero! – disse Sousa ofegante.

Soraia levanta-se sedutivamente e calmamente deixando-o impaciente e cada vez mais excitado. Sentou-se na mesa e abriu as pernas, permitindo uma maior visibilidade a Sousa da sua vagina aberta.

Sousa dirigiu-se á sua vagina, já molhada, passando a língua e saciando-se de prazer.

Soraia gritava de prazer, passando os seus dedos finos nos seus cabelos puxando-os com força e energicamente.

Sousa levanta-se impacientemente e pega nos seios grandes e redondos de Soraia, apalpando-os e moldando-os á sua cabeça. Soraia, toda aberta, enrolou as pernas á volta da cintura de Sousa para que a sua vagina estivesse em contacto com o seu pénis.

Naquele momento cheio de suor e excitação, Sousa só queria mais uma coisa: FODÊ-LA! ACHÁ-LA! PENETRÁ-LA!

Preparando-se para o momento de que estava ansiosamente á espera, Sousa puxou a sua pila para cima, para que estivesse mesmo á entrada do buraco ressequido de prazer de Soraia.

Com toda a sua força brusca, Sousa penetra o seu cano grosso, comprido, forte e depilado na vagina perfeitamente molhada e excitada de Soraia, abrindo-a cada vez mais a cada momento, movimento maravilhoso e ágil que fazia.

Ela cravava as suas unhas vermelhas garridas que arrancavam, arranhavam e cravavam profundamente as costas de Sousa.

Soraia abriasse cada vez mais. Tinha uma flexibilidade fantástica. As suas pernas faziam uma figura não decifrável mas próximo de uma amplitude de 180 graus.

Aqueles movimentos faziam com que a mesa riscasse profundamente e ferozmente o chão de madeira, deixando-o assim com marcas visíveis.


	3. A sensação de ser traído

**Este Capítulo é muito pequeno mas não menos importante.**

**Quisemos só dar um cheirinho de "drama" no meio de todo este momento que se tem passado entre a Soraia e Sousa.**

**Espero que gostem! Martha S e M.R.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo III- A sensação de ser traído.**

É neste momento que a porta abre silenciosamente, aparecendo uma figura indesejável, banhosa e gordurosa. Era Filipa.

Sousa, ao perceber da presença da mulher disse:

- Quem me dera que fosses assim (pegando no seio perfeito de Soraia).

Filipa ausentou-se, sem exclamar uma palavra, apenas "banhada" em lágrimas e com o seu coração derrubado.

Ela sabia que isto ia acontecer. Só não estava preparada.

Sousa continuou a satisfazer-se, sugando ferozmente a pele do pescoço de Soraia.

Ela ria por detrás das suas costas. Tinha conseguido, mais uma vez!

Naquele momento, Filipa sentia-se ainda mais desgostosa do seu corpo… gordo e disforme. Não sentia qualquer raiva por o marido e não o culpava. Em vez disso, culpava-se a si própria por ser tão feia e indesejável e, na sua cabeça, era completamente compreensível o marido tê-la trocado por Soraia.

- Ele ama-me mas também quer sexo e eu não lhe dou essa oportunidade porque cada vez estou mais gorda e tenho vergonha de me "mostrar" á frente dele. Não o vou julgar, ele ama-me como eu o amo e vamos viver sempre juntos, mesmo que ele me traia… porque eu … o amo e ele … ama… me …

Já em casa, Filipa convencia-se de que a culpa era dela e só dela. A sua mente caminhava por caminhos confusos e distintos dando a só um lugar: o seu grande rabo coberto de celulite.

**P.S. Dêem as vossas ideias para colocarmos no próximo capitulo. **

M de sexo ainda vai dar muitas voltas e reviravoltas e espero que acompanhem as mesmas até ao fim. Não se arrependerão.


	4. O Machismo posto de parte

**Capítulo IV- O Machismo posto de parte - A MULHER DOMINA**

Soraia mandou Sousa parar, mas este não queria. Foi então que ela fechou as pernas prendendo e apertando o pénis de Sousa, fazendo-o não conseguir chegar á sua deliciosa e perfumada vagina.

Ela levantou-se, vestindo o seu vestido preto decotado. Sousa lançou-se a ela, prendendo-a nos seus braços musculados e fortes.

Irritada, Soraia olhou-o feroz mente e disse: Acabou! Já chega.

- Não! Eu quero-te foder! Eu quero-te! Eu quero sentir as tuas mamas contra o meu peito e quero sentir o teu muco na minha língua. Eu quero MAIS!

Soraia olhava para a figura enlouquecida de Sousa. Virou costas e caminhou para fora de loja e para longe daquele maníaco.

Nunca tinha visto nada assim!

A sua missão estava comprida, mas tinha a certeza que Sousa a iria procurar como os outros homens.

Era, por um lado compreensível. Ela sabia que era uma mulher sexy e que os homens casados não tinham aventuras destas á muito tempo e quando as têm não querem parar. Era o risco deste trabalho.

Soraia pegou na chave do carro vermelho que tinha comprado há um mês e ao entrar viu um envelope cheio de dinheiro. Tinha sido Lenine que o tinha posto lá.

Soraia abriu-o para confirmar se estava tudo como combinado. Mesmo sabendo que Lenine era de confiança.

Sim! 2000 Euros em notas de 100 e 500. Estava certo!

- Agora só me falta tomar um grande banho.

E saiu daquele sitio o mais depressa possível.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Colocamos algumas ideias que vocês nos deram. Obriga pelo apoio. **

**Continuem a ler porque valerá a pena. **

**Martha S e M.R **


	5. Aquaprazer

**Este é um dos nossos capítulos favoritos. **

**Baseamo-nos em aventuras que tivemos em toda a nossa história. Principalmente este capítulo, é nos muito familiar e então pensamos em escrever este capitulo para dar uma total sensação de descanso e ao mesmo tempo de MUITO PRAZER.**

**Esperamos que gostem!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo V- Aquaprazer.**

A água quente e clara passava lentamente pela sua pele, fazendo Soraia contrair-se e ajustar-se ao formato da banheira de hidromassagens.

As bolhas rebentavam por entre os seus cabelos negros e molhados e por entres as suas pernas trabalhadas.

Soraia acariciava os seus peitos robustos e prefeitos passando a mão delicadamente pela sua barriga plana e depois pela sua vagina.

Aí parou, mexendo os dedos gentilmente pelos minúsculos e únicos pelos púbicos.

Soraia começou a abrir as pernas e puxou o seu corpo para cima dando assim uma maior abertura para suavemente a água passar lentamente subindo o seu clítoris acima. Depois de estar suficientemente molhada, Soraia acariciou a sua vagina como se fosse uma goiaba a amadurecer.

O seu muco cervical já se sentia e Soraia penetrou o seu dedo lentamente no seu clítoris já muito aberto e usado.

Depois de aquecida, Soraia foi enfiando os seus restantes dedos fazendo-a mover-se para a frente e para trás bruscamente.

Os seus gritos eram instruidores e excitantes. A água da banheira saia da mesma, ficando o chão todo molhado.

Soraia passava a sua outra mão livre pelas suas mamas, pernas e boca trincando os dedos com força, saboreando aquele sabor intenso e saboroso do seu corpo.

Depois de ter atingido o ponto G, Soraia levanta-se e senta-se em cima das bolhas para descontrair. Depois disso, pega no chuveiro e encosta-o á sua vagina fazendo com que a água fizesse movimentos suaves e excitantes no seu clítoris.

Soraia pegou na parte de cima do chuveiro, enfiou metade na sua cona e pôs mais pressão na água. Ela GRITAVA, TRINCAVA, MEXIA-SE E ARRANHAVA-SE! Estava a atingir o orgasmo.

Depois de completamente molhada e exausta, Soraia retira o chuveiro pondo-o à sua beira e encostado ao seu rabo. Ela fechou as pernas, tentando parar a corrente de excitação que passava no seu corpo.

Foi o momento mais descontraído que teve esta semana.

Após este momento excitante, Soraia embrulhou-se numa toalha fina e de puro algodão que fazia sobressair a sua forma esbelta.

Sentou-se suavemente na cama e caiu, adormecendo em forma de coração. Nua, serena e com a toalha ao seu lado, Soraia dormia profundamente tentando esquecer aquele dia desconcertante e exaustivo.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Obrigado por darem sugestões! Martha S e M.R**

**Em breve publicaremos outro capítulo. **


	6. Será que levas a melhor?

**Este capítulo mostra-nos as divergências normais entre pais e filhos.**

**Há uma entrada de uma nova personagem que vai ser muito importante e trabalhada ao longo desta história.**

**P.S. MIL DESCULPAS Inez AM. Obrigada pelas ideias para o ****Capítulo V- Aquaprazer.**_**Participação Especial! **_

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo VI- Será que levas a melhor?**

Era de manhã e Soraia ainda dormia embrulhada na toalha de algodão.

A sua posição já não era como a inicial. Ela estava de barriga para cima, nua e com o seu corpo esbelto á mostra.

Soraia parecia calma, serena, feliz e descansada. Continuava a ter uma figura atraente e muito desejável mas não a habitual. Os seus lábios estavam rosados e não vermelhos, os seus olhos não tinham quaisquer tipo de maquilhagem e a sua pele estava clara e simples… A sua figura era de um modo tão esbelta e triunfante como a de um modelo angelical.

Estava tão linda e bela com as suas mãos enroladas no seu cabelo preto e cuidadosamente entrelaçado e as suas pernas esculturais juntas a fazerem uma pequena curva no lençol.

Tudo isto jogava com a cor do seu quarto branco com um aspecto sereno e tranquilo. Esta era a verdadeira Soraia. Uma mulher independente mas também sensível e perspicaz.

Um pequeno barulho ouviu-se do lado de fora do quarto e a porta abriu-se. Era Miquelina, a mãe de Soraia. Era uma mulher muito vaidosa, fútil, gananciosa e inteligente.

Tinha cabelos loiros, mas bem pintados, era magra e de uma estatura de 1.68m. A sua aparência não tinha nada em comum com a da filha. Era atraente para a idade mas não bonita.

- Soraia acorda. Quero falar contigo.

-Hum … ( Soraia mexia-se delicadamente, abrindo os olhos mas sem sair da sua posição com que dormira).

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- … O quê?

- Tu ontem "foste trabalhar" não foste?

- Sim, porquê?

- Quanto recebeste pelo serviço?

- Para que queres saber isso?

- Quanto recebeste?

- … 2000 euros.

- Quero 500 euros para ir ás compras.

- O quê? Não posso estar a ouvir bem… Tu queres o meu dinheiro para ires ás compras?

- Sim. O que tem? Sou tua mãe não?

- Sim, mas já não chega eu pagar-te a casa?

- Soraia tu tens que perceber que a tua querida mãe não trabalha … Precisa desse esforço, se não onde é que vivia?

- Até ai concordo. Tudo bem que pago a renda e as despesas mas mais do que isso não. Estás cheia de roupa e não percebo para que precisas de mais.

- Mas eu quero. A minha camisola da Gucci está fora de moda e as restantes também.

- Mas não são desta colecção? Não as compraste a outra semana?

- Sim mas na verdade não gosto muito delas.

- Então ias lá trocar por outras …

- Tive vergonha.

-Vergonha por ir trocar camisolas?

- Sim. Por isso dás-me o dinheiro ou não?

- Não.

- Oh Fodasse Soraia. Faz isso pela tua mãe.

- Não mãe, já chega. Estou farta de pagar as tuas despesas. A outra semana foi roupa, ontem foi massagens e jacuzzi… Já chega não? Eu não o ganho para ti! A vida está difícil, tenho rendas para pagar e muitas outras coisas.

- Mas tu ganhas muito bem…

-Oh mãe… ganho bem agora mas um dia posso não vir a ganhar e depois quando precisarmos mesmo do dinheiro não o temos porque o gastamos em coisas supérfluas. Não Mãe, não te dou. Por mais que seja importante para ti, não dou.

- Mal agradecida. Tudo o que fiz por ti.

- Eu sei o que fizeste por mim e agradeço-te mas mãe, porra tenta perceber que não é por eu não gostar de ti que não te dou, eu só não dou os 500 euros por uma questão de responsabilidade.

- Desde quando é que tens responsabilidade. Aos 10 anos já nem eras virgem …

- Oh mãe não tive mas quero ter agora.

- Já é tarde minha filha.

- Nunca é tarde para nada mãe.

- Ohhh poupa-me a essa merdas que não estou com paciência.

- Então sai do meu quarto e não voltes a falar deste assunto.

-Eu que te ensinei a levar no cu e a meter os dedos. Eu que te ensinei os prazeres da vida…

- E agradeço-te mesmo e sinceramente por isso mas mãe tenta perceber…

- Acabou! És uma cabra do pior.

- Não tens o direito de me falar assim.

- Sou tua superior.

- Pois és por isso devias ser mais racional.

- Não quero discutir hoje porque o teu irmão vem do Brasil e não quero estar nervosa se não tenho que tomar calmantes.

- O meu irmão vem a Portugal?

- Sim.

- Porque não me disseste antes? Quero vê-lo. Já não o vejo á 10 anos.

- Pois, foi o que ele fez melhor, sair de Portugal. Ás 12h ele chega. Se o quiseres ver veste-te. Não o vais receber assim, não é que ele não se importasse…

E fechou a porta do quarto sem mais uma palavra.

Soraia sentou-se delicadamente na cama e pôs as mão na cabeça.

Que belo começo do dia …

O que valia era que Soraia estava muito excitada para ver o irmão. Era o seu irmão mais velho. O seu irmão Gervásio que já não via á 10 anos…

……………………………………………………………………………………

Como será o encontro entre irmãos? Bom ou mau?

Respondam e partilhem connosco as vossas ideias. **Agradecemos! **


	7. Conhecimento Corporal

**Capitulo VII- Conhecimento Corporal**

Já eram, quase, 12h…

Soraia já estava vestida e maquilhada. Só precisava de por mais um bocado de rímel e baton e já estava pronta.

Ela vestia um top vermelho licra decotado, que fazia realçar estupendamente as suas curvas perfeitas, umas calças pretas justas ás pernas que faziam com que o seu rabo ficasse mais apetecível e volumoso e uns sapatos pretos de tacão alto. O seu cabelo preto e comprido estava esticado, os seus olhos azuis estavam com uma pequena sombra preta, os seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho morango e a sua cara não tinha base mas apenas uma sombra pêssego claro para lhe pôr mais cor na cara. Estava muito sexy, perfeita!

Soraia ouviu a porta da entrada a abrir e calculou que fosse o irmão. Apressadamente, foi a correr abrir a porta.

Antes de a campainha tocar, Soraia já tinha aberto a porta recebendo o irmão com um sorriso caloroso e sexy.

Gervásio parou estupefacto, não percebendo quem era aquela rapariga tão sexy que o recebera á porta tão fervosamente.

- Quem és?

- Então mano, sou eu a tua irmã.

- Soraia? És tu?

- Sim, quem é que haveria de ser…

- Não sei …

- Estou assim tão diferente?

- Muito mesmo. Diria que estás completamente diferente mesmo, nem pareces a minha irmã de 14 aninhos.

- Pois, é normal… O meu corpo mudou durante 1O anos.

- … E de que maneira.

Soraia fingiu não ouvir aquele comentário e fez sinal ao irmão para que passasse.

Ela também estava estupefacta com a aparência do irmão. Ele estava completamente diferente. Tinha pintado o cabelo de loiro, e para ser sincera ficava-lhe muito bem, media por volta de 1.85m, estava musculado e os seus olhos azuis tinham ficado mais vivos.

- Se não fosse meu irmão…

Usava um top branco e uns calções de praia vermelhos e azuis, que lhe faziam realçar o seu perfeito corpo.

- Então mano, tens namorada no Brasil?

- Não maninha. Acabei com ela ao vir para aqui.

" Ao menos isso…" Pensava Soraia. " É constrangedor pensar no irmão assim como um objecto de sexualidade mas não podia fazer nada. Ele era realmente bom e qualquer rapariga ficaria assim e eu sou rapariga apesar de ser sua irmã."

Enquanto Gervásio carregava as malas para o seu antigo quarto Soraia ia apreciando o seu rabo e os seus braços musculados.

- Maninha queres ir dar um mergulho na piscina? Já tenho saudades dela.

- Claro! Bem me preciso de refrescar.

- Ainda bem. Então vemo-nos daqui a 5 min na piscina ok?

- Sim. Até já.

- Té já maninha

Soraia foi procurar o seu melhor biquíni. Tinha de estar perfeita para o "encontro" na piscina. Tinha que mostrar ao seu irmão que também ela tinha um corpo apetecível.

Escolheu um fato de banho preto aberto á frente em forma de bola. Este sim era perfeito para a ocasião. Fazia-lhe realmente sexy.

Enquanto o seu irmão Gervásio esperava na piscina Soraia preparava-se. Mesmo sabendo que ia nadar, Soraia optou por fazer caracóis no cabelo para lhe dar um ar mais fresco e atraente.

- Mana ainda vais demorar muito?

Soraia dirigiu-se para a piscina com um olhar e postura sedutora.

- Já aqui estou mano…

Gervásio estava completamente espantado com a aparência da irmã. A sua boca, sem reparar, estava aberta ficando com uma expressão engraçada. Era a sua inofensiva irmã a por-lhe o pau húmido.

" Que estupidez. Ela é a tua irmã mais nova. Não olhes assim para ela… Olha só como uma rapariga de 24 anos que cresceu". Soraia passava a mão pela barriga e depois pelo peito, fazendo Gervásio ficar mais tenso.

" Não. Pensa racionalmente. Ela é tua irmã e uma mulher sexy e mesmo BOAA. Porra eu sou homem e eu sei apreciar mesmo sendo irmão dela e o meu corpo, naturalmente que reage a um belo par de mamas e de cu…"

Soraia foi se aproximando do seu irmão atlético e sexy.

- Tinha tantas saudades tuas GE …

- Eu também maninha.

- Ainda bem. (Passava a mão no pescoço de Gervásio sedutivamente).

- Pois.

- A tua pele é macia e forte, ao mesmo tempo. Andas-te a trabalhar mano…

- Pois.

- Tens aqui um belo corpo …

- Obrigada mana.

Soraia olhava deleitadamente para o bíceps do seu irmão. Eram tão trabalhados e precisos. Sexys…

Cada vez estava mais excitada e o momento de tensão entre os dois diminuíra, dando lugar ao conhecimento corporal de cada um. Os dois tocavam-se e acarinhavam-se como dois irmãos sexualmente atraídos.


	8. Encesto não é pecado mortal

**Capítulo VIII- Encesto não é pecado mortal**

Depois de tantos olhares e apalpanços, Soraia saltou para a piscina para puder lavar a sua vagina molhada. Mas juntamente com ela foi Gervásio e enquanto ela punha a mão na sua vagina para a lavar ele beijava-lhe o pescoço fazendo-a transpirar.

Gervásio já erecto, segurava com os dedos a ponta do fecho dos seus calções tentando apagar qualquer vestígio de excitação.

Não aguentando mais e cheios de tesão, os dois rendem-se, beijando-se e apalpando-se em todas as partes dos seus atraentes corpos, mergulhando na água fresca da piscina.

Ao mesmo tempo que Soraia beijava os lábios e apalpava o valente pénis de Gervásio, este desapertava-lhe o fato de banho.

Reflectida na água da piscina via se apenas duas sombras a trabalharem arduamente nos seus genitais**. **Gervásio já se encontrava sem os seus calções e o seu pénis estava teso e duro. Soraia trabalhava arduamente no corpo do irmão enquanto este lhe beijava os cabelos negros e compridos.

Soraia dexeu lentamente pelo corpo de Gervásio, só parando quando os seus lábios já tinham encontrado aquilo porque procurava. Era comprido, duro e saboroso como uma banana verde.

A pila de Gervásio era como um navio no meio daquela piscina.

Ainda mais excitada, Soraia começou a lamber o pénis do irmão saboreando cada pedaço daquele momento tão fantástico. O mesmo subia e descia o seu corpo dentro de água enquanto a sua irmã lhe fazia maravilhas no seu suculento e depilado pénis. Suado, refrescava-se com a água fresca da piscina passando a mão por os sítios onde podia.

Os seus corpos enrolavam-se e cada um mexia onde podia. Não havia regras nem proibições.

A única coisa que os separava era uma linha de água movida pelo calor dos seus corpos. Depois de beijos e lambidelas, Soraia optou por trincar o cano molhado do seu irmão, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado… De seguida, Soraia abriu a boca pondo o pénis do irmão lá dentro, tirando-o e enfiando-o sucessivamente fazendo com que os dois ficassem muito mais molhados.

Soraia saboreava aquele delicioso leite, lambendo os lábios de prazer.

Depois de apto, Gervásio puxou-a para cima e colocou as pernas dela em volta das dele, ficando assim encaixada na sua cintura. O calor dos seus corpos aumentava de temperatura misturando-se com a água que os cobria.

Gervásio segurava gentilmente Soraia nas mãos e achou, entre dedos, o seu muco vaginal liquido e quente fazendo-o ficar ainda mais teso. Levando as mãos á boca, Gervásio saboreava o muco doce de Soraia … Cavava os seus dedos fortemente no clítoris da irmã fazendo-a agitar-se por entre as águas da piscina coberta pelo sol.

Depois de suficientemente humedecida, Soraia por entre fôlegos, pedia ao irmão para que a fodesse. Acedendo ao pedido, Gervásio espetou, assim, o seu pau na vagina de Soraia fazendo-a trincar e arranhar as suas costas fortes e musculadas. Cada vez que Gervásio penetrava Soraia, esta soltava um grito de prazer e o seu corpo abria-se para, assim, haver mais poder de precisão e liberdade de movimentação.

Os corpos em movimento dos dois, formavam pequenas ondas na água daquela grande e usada piscina.


End file.
